


Achilles and Patroclus

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [109]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Closeted Character, Drabble, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Thomas and Edward sat on their bench in the garden, Thomas read to Edward from a book he held in one hand, while drawing circles on Edward’s hand with the other.





	Achilles and Patroclus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, 
> 
> A little bit of Thomas/Edward fluff for my birthday. :) I think that was part of the reason that I wrote a Thomas/Matthew birthday fic for the 15th, get both my favourite ships in for my birthday week, that and Dan Stevens' birthday is 10th October (Happy belated Birthday, fellow Libra). My head canon is that Thomas' birthday is 30th October (making him a Scorpio, I don't believe in astrology IRL, but in fiction, anything goes.) 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it. :)

Thomas and Edward sat on their bench in the garden, Thomas read to Edward from a book he held in one hand, while drawing circles on Edward’s hand with the other.  
“Two friends, two bodies with one soul inspir’d.”  
“Stop.”  
Thomas looked up to see Edward blushing faintly. Edward seemed to be chasing his next words carefully.  
“What do you make of Achilles and Patroclus’ friendship?”  
“I…” Thomas blushed himself. "I think they were very close friends.”  
Edward nodded.  
“I think so too.” He paused. "I think we’re close friends, don’t you, Corporal?”  
Thomas laced their fingers together in reply.


End file.
